


How (Not) To Cook (Drunk) By Dr. (Dr.) Jemma Simmons

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Humor, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Fitz was a heavy sleeper. There was not much that woke him.Not heavy rain.Not sirens that often passed his apartment.Not Ward and his extravagant parties.But there was one thing that woke Fitz up.The smell of food, or more specifically the smell of burning food.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [Stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) who wrote [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9608990) but I misread burglar as burger so this was born. Hope you enjoy this!

Fitz was a heavy sleeper. There was not much that woke him.

Not heavy rain.

Not sirens that often passed his apartment.

Not Ward and his extravagant parties.

But there was one thing that woke Fitz up.

The smell of food, or more specifically the smell of burning food.

Which is what awoke him up that Friday night.

Or just after two in the morning that Saturday.

At first it confused him.

It confused him as to why there was something burning in his apartment.

He hadn’t left anything on in the kitchen.

He hadn’t left any experiments running (not after the last time, the landlord still hadn’t forgiven him for that).

“Shit,” he cursed, the smell of burning filling his apartment even more.

Dragging himself out of bed, he threw on a hoodie and headed to the kitchen.

Then he heard it. The crying.

He sighed, wondering why some was crying in his kitchen, burning his food. Food he had worked hard to buy.

Pushing open the door, he saw someone, wearing a red jacket, patterns decorating it, leather leggings and a white blouse with a beaded neckline, sitting on the floor. Her legs where pulled up, and her arms wrapped around them. Soft brown hair hung around her face, and the tears that streamed down her face brought her makeup with it.

“Hello?” he asked, recognising the face from somewhere. “You okay?”

She lifted her head, meeting his eyes, soft and brown and so full of sadness. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” he replied. “I live here.”

“Oh,” she asked. “So this isn’t my apartment.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. You… you okay?”

She shrugged. “My boyfriend broke up with me. Daisy took me out. I think I’m drunk.”

“Daisy? Daisy Johnson?”

She nodded. “Yeah, do you know her?”

“I work with her. How do you know her?”

“She’s my best friend.”

“You’re Jemma. Jemma Simmons,” he caught on, placing a name to the face. “I know you.”

“You do?” she asked, hiccoughing and using her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

“Yeah, your brother’s Lance. You went to college with me.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, Leo Fitz.”

She nodded at this. “Yeah, yeah I remember you.” Then a pause. “I broke into your apartment. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Then his attention caught what she had been attempting to cook. “Are you hungry? Do you want something?”

“You would do that for me?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’ll contact your brother, get him to pick you up and make sure you get home safe. But I’ll make you something in the meantime. Pizza okay?”

She smiled, and nodded. “Thank you. And… sorry. For this.”

She gestured the mess that was beside her. A pile of pasta, lying on the floor in the puddle. It didn’t take much for Fitz to work out what had happened. She had obviously tried to drain the pasta, but hadn’t used a sieve, or did it over the sink.

There were also blackened lumps of meat lying on the floor. Or what Fitz could guess as burger patties. Another failed cooking experience.

He shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll clean it up once you’re gone.” He walked across the kitchen, and opened the freezer, pulling two pizzas out. “Do you want to use the bathroom? Clean up?”

She nodded, and stood up, stumbling slightly as she found her feet. “Whoops,” she whispered as she made her way out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Fitz shook his head in dismay. He didn’t know Jemma, not really. She had been in some of his classes in college but she kept to herself. She was something of an odd bird. He had tried to talk to her, to build up the courage to speak to her, to say something smart. But he could never find the words that were good enough. And soon, time had passed. They had both graduated a year early. And she had moved across the country, and found someone. Will Daniels. An astronaut with NASA.

But now it seemed, Jemma had moved back here, met up with Daisy again and Will had broken her heart.

“Fitz?” a voice asked.

Jemma was standing in the doorway, staring at him, eyes wide.

“Yeah?” he replied. “You okay?”

She passed him her phone. “For contacting Lance. I’m… I’m back living with him. He’s… Tell him. I’m sorry. I don’t want him to be disappointed.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, yeah it’ll be fine. He won’t be disappointed Jemma. As long as you’re safe.”

“Thank you,” she said again. “I’ll meet you in the living room?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there in five minutes. Pizza’s almost ready.”

And then she was gone, stumbling towards the living room. He looked at the phone that he handed her, opening her emergency contacts and selected Hunter’s number.

“ _Jemma_?” came a voice down the line. “ _Thank God. Daisy said you wandered off and she’s been looking for you. Are you okay?”_

“Hunter? It’s me Fitz.”

“ _Fitz? What are you doing with Jemma’s phone? Please tell me she’s okay?”_

“Yeah, yeah she’s okay. She somehow broke into my apartment but she’s safe. Do you want to come round, pick her up?”

 _“Please,”_ Hunter replied. _“I’ll be round in about twenty._ ” A pause. _“And Fitz…”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Thank you.”_ And with that, he was gone.

***

It was only a number of minutes later that the food was cooked, and Fitz carried them into the living room. Jemma was curled up on the sofa, flicking through a TV guide that had been sitting there.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she accepted the plate that he handed her. “I just…”

He shook his head. “It’s okay.” He passed her her phone next. “Your brother is on his way.”

“Is he disappointed?”

“No, he was worried though. Said that you wandered off, and scared him and Daisy.”

“Oh,” she replied. “I didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

She nodded, and they ate their pizza in silence.

It was only fifteen minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Fitz rose and answered it, seeing Hunter standing there. “She’s okay?” he whispered and Fitz nodded.

“Jems,” Hunter called, stepping into the apartment and seeing his younger sister sitting there. “Thank God you’re okay. Me, Daisy and Bobbi have been looking for you for hours now.”

“You have?” She set the plate down on the coffee table, standing up and making her way around the back of the sofa. “I’m sorry.”

Hunter shook his head, pulling her into a hug, and Jemma started crying again into his chest. “You’re okay, that’s all that matters. Do you want to go home?”

She nodded into him, and Hunter pulled away. “Thank you,” he said again, as he helped to lead Jemma, still drunk and still stumbling, out of the apartment. “And I’m sorry.”

Fitz shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Hunter gave a smile. And left, Fitz closing the door after them, heading to clean the kitchen and hoping to get some sleep.

***

The next morning, Jemma woke with the worst hangover that she had ever suffered. She groaned, burying her head further under her pillow but eventually giving up, feeling her stomach twist. She knew she had to get something to eat, so throwing on her brother’s hoodies (one that she had stolen from him before he had moved to America when they were younger and she was missing him) and made her way to the kitchen.

Thankfully, Hunter had kept all the curtains closed, knowing that light was the worst thing for her when she was hungover.

“There she is,” he greeted, his voice soft as she entered the kitchen. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh,” she groaned, pulling her hood up.

He laughed at her, shaking his head.

Then she saw him.

Fitz.

Sitting there.

Eating pancakes.

With her brother.

“Hi,” she said, her voice laced with confusion.

He smiled at her through blueberry pancakes. “Hi. How are you this morning? Besides Ugh.”

She gave a small smile in return. “Better than last night. But I have to ask. Why are you here?”

Hunter gave a mischievous grin. “You wanted to invite him.”

“I did?” she asked, unable to remember that.

Hunter nodded. “The whole car ride home… you couldn’t stop going on about him. About your crush, you’ve had on him since you met him all. How you thought he hated you. Then you went on about how he fed you so you wanted to pay him back.”

“With pancakes?”

“With pancakes.” He reached into the medicine cabinet, and filled a glass of water for her. “I couldn’t deny my little sister’s request.”

“Lance!” she exclaimed, completely forgetting that Fitz, the man, in question, was sitting in the kitchen, watching the exchange go back and forth. “I can’t believe you did this.” She turned back to Fitz, now remembering that he was there. “I’m so sorry for this. Lance he can…”

“Jemma,” he cut in. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fitz, I was drunk. Drunk me doesn’t make the best of decisions in life.” Then she paused, thinking about something. “You probably know that by now. But it’s true. And Lance, he shouldn’t have told you that. It was… it was my secret and I’m sorry. Sorry if I upset you, sorry if I hurt you.”

“It’s true?” Fitz asked, and Jemma nodded. Once she did, he rose and made his way close to her, standing in front of her and smiling down at her. He laughed at this, shaking his head.

“What?” Jemma asked, extremely confused. “What’s so funny?”

“You. Me. This.” He shook his head again. “Jemma, I’ve had a crush on you. All those times in college, I didn’t hate you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t think of anything clever to say to you. I thought… I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Oh Fitz,” she whispered. “I can’t…” She closed her eyes, pausing for a moment then. “If you want, we can start anew. Just the two of us.” She opened her eyes, smiling at him. She held out her hand. “Jemma Simmons. Biochemistry.”

He shook it. “Leopold Fitz. Engineering.”

“Well, Leopold Fitz. If you would want to, once I get washed up, how would you feel about breakfast together. Me and you.”

“A date?”

She nodded in agreement. “A date.”

He smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; I once attempted to drain pasta over the floor, it took me a moment to realise that the reason for the puddle on the floor was because of me. I'm such a successful adult. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to check me out on Instagram under agentsofsuperwholocked.


End file.
